iHate Cupid
by zazeendot
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and at Carly's party, Sam and Freddie's world gets turned upside down. Cupid puts everyone under a spell that has them falling for the wrong people...except for Sam and Freddie? It's up to them to figure out why and what they need to do in order to get their friends acting normally again...before they let their supposed love completely consume them.
1. iHate Valentine's Day

**JUSTUFF: Hey everyone! Zazeendot here. **

**I've been really itching to write ever since I've been starting to care more and getting back on the right track with people, myself, my feelings and my life, and I came up with a great idea for Seddie! I was going to wait for Valentine's Day, but I finished the chapter and I'm impatient, so let's jump right in!**

**Don't forget to review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim right to iCarly. Or Nickelodeon. Or Cupid.**

Sam's POV

I woke up to see my clock read 1:30. I groggily pushed my covers off of me to be blinded by the strips of light coming through my window. I instinctively close my eyes shut and try to find the off button without my sight. After I do, I sit up, rub my eyes, and force myself to try to adjust them to the light.

As I start to wake up, I remember what day it was and immediately let my body flop back on to my bed with a groan.

Today was Saturday, which meant that today was iCarly. The show was usually what I looked forward to doing, but I wasn't particularly anxious today, and I had a good reason: it was Valentine's Day. I had given in to Carly's wish to do a Valentine's Day-themed episode, complete with a Gibby-filled diaper and some cheesy heart-shaped decorations.

Ugh.

I_ hated_ Valentine's Day. It was one of those days designed to celebrate the couples and highlight the singles. It was one of those days that encouraged couples to be all mushy in front of me and single me out when I wasn't carrying a gigantic bear or something.

Carly, however, was all for the holiday, especially this year: she had a boyfriend.

Lucas Weaver was an old friend of ours who'd moved away suddenly, before either of us really got a chance to say bye. Recently, he'd moved back to Seattle and reconnected with Carly, and they'd been inseparable ever since.

I pulled myself back up and pushed myself out of my bed, knowing I had to get ready to go over to Carly's apartment because rehearsal was at 2. I yawned one more time and took a deep breath, trying to brace myself for the day to come.

I made it past Lewbert without him yelling at me to not track rain into his building because he had been too busy yelling at the lady who'd been unfortunate enough to get there before me.

I had to admit: it was kind of refreshing. I'd only walked 3 blocks, but yet had seen around 5 sickeningly sweet couples walk by me already and pretend not to notice my empty hands.

I walked into Carly's apartment, and was bombarded with red and pink balloons, cookies, you name it. Sure enough Lucas was there, laughing with her on the couch, his arm around her.

"Hi Sam!" She exclaimed, practically jumping off the couch giving me a hug.

Well…someone was in a good mood.

"Hey, you're coming to the party tonight, right?"

"Uh…" I hesitated.

Carly rolled her eyes. "Come on, it'll be fun! A lot of people are coming…a lot of FOOD is coming…"

Lucas added, "Yeah. You'll be missing out."

"I don't think I'm up to it."

Carly looked me up and down. "You know, Freddie told me you seemed off, but I told him that he was just looking too deep into something and that you were alright…was I wrong?"

"No." I replied, a little too quickly.

Carly eyed me suspiciously and asked, "So you'll come?"

And I knew then that my answer is her determining factor as to whether I was lying or not.

I rolled my eyes before looking back up at her and sighed. "You promise there won't_ just_ be couples?"

"Of course not! It's a party like any other party we have, it's not like we had an exclusive couples requirement on the invitations."

"OK, OK." I finally agreed. Usually, I wouldn't have given in. But I needed to prove something to Freddie, myself, and now to Carly…

I. WAS. ALRIGHT.

"Cool." She replied. Then, she seemed to remember something. She showed me her wrist enthusiastically. "Look at what Lucas got me!"

I looked at the beautiful diamond-covered bracelet on her wrist, and, though it'd probably shock others at how expensive it seemed, it didn't shock me. Lucas has been loaded for as far back as I could remember. "It's really nice."

"I know!" Carly squealed, and he came over and picked her up bridal style.

"Only the best for you." He said, as she cuddled up against his chest. I immediately stood there feeling awkward. I think Carly noticed, so she motioned for him to put her down. "Oh, by the way," she said, landing, "I know that since the whole Jonah thing we've kind of promised to never let guys we date watch us rehearse or do the show, but I don't want to send him away, especially on a day like…"

I knew what she was getting at. "I get it, Carls. It's OK with me."

She grinned, and looked up at Lucas with loving eyes. I'd never seen her so head over heels before, and, even though it was irritating, it almost made me smile.

Almost.

"Hey, guys," Freddie walked in, and shut the door. He shut the door, and his expression fell when he noticed Lucas.

"Hey, Lucas." He said, plastering on a smile.

Freddie and I shared awkward eye contact before looking away quickly without a word. It was still awkward because of what happened yesterday.

_Fine._ His voice repeated that word in my head over and over last night, keeping me up so late that I woke up to my alarm clock reading 1:30. My heart beat a little faster, remembering. With each pulse, a little bit of hurt was sent throughout me. The way he said it is what really stuck, and painfully so. Because the way he said it made me afraid that he had truly given up on me.

And THAT made me afraid, because I've had so many people give up on me before, so it shouldn't matter if he did…but it did.

I felt trapped and suffocated, awkwardness all around me. Carly, Lucas…

Freddie…

I looked back up at Lucas and Carly, being sure to not even catch a glimpse at Freddie. "Well, um, let's rehearse!" I exclaimed, already starting up the stairs. I wanted to get out of all of it and wished for us to just be able focus on having a great show that night.

**SAYING OF THE CHAPTER: Forever alone ha ha! :D**

**So, that's it! Please tell me what you think so far!**

**Proudly signed, **

**Zazeendot **


	2. iHate Parties

**Chapter Numero Dos! Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

Freddie's POV

"And…we're clear!" I motioned to them, as we finished the webcast.

Carly told me we were going to do a Valentine's Day episode, and I can't say I saw Valentine's Day as something worth celebrating. A love-themed day wasn't exactly what I considered a holiday. It was actually kind of irritating, to be honest. I was starting to lose faith in love working out, especially for me. I mean, the one girl I thought was perfect for me who I'd been chasing for years I realized I never loved, and later realized I didn't have _any _feelings for anymore. The only feeling I ever felt seeing Carly and Lucas together was a slight annoyance, and a little jealousy, I guess, strictly for the fact that we couldn't feel for each other like that; be the perfect happy couple I thought we were supposed to and could be.

Then there's the one girl I start to have feelings for…

And, well, how could it work out with _her_?

Especially after the fight we had yesterday. Did she really want me out of her life? I hope not, because I didn't mean _Fine. _I guess I was mad enough to mean it in the moment, but there's no way I could just forget about her and leave her alone when I knew that something was bothering her.

But I guess asking and worrying was what led to the fight in the first place.

Why'd she always have to be so secretive, so closed off?

"Great show, guys!" Lucas says, getting out of the car in the corner of the studio, interrupting my thoughts.

"Thanks!" Carly exclaimed, pulling out her phone. "The party's going to start soon, you want to help us set up for it?"

"I don't see why not." He said, hugging her, pulling her into his chest. "I get to spend more time with you."

Carly blushed, and looked down at the floor, and they started walking down.

Leaving Sam and I in a room with the most awkward tension in the world.

We just stood there for a few moments before I finally decided to say something.

"Sam, look, I-"

"We're supposed to go help set up." She interrupted me, as she followed Lucas and Carly's path.

I sighed, disappointed. I hated being like this with her. Not being in one of our normal fights, but ACTUALLY fighting. She wouldn't even let me apologize, and apologize for _caring_, at that. I just stayed there, standing for a while, until I joined the rest of them.

Sam's POV

Carly may have not put an exclusive couples requirement on the invites, but you sure wouldn't be able to tell from those who showed up. Probably because couples were the only ones willing to really celebrate. Except for me and Freddie, everyone had someone hanging off them.

Even Spencer had someone, but he had left: he had a date with his own long-lost childhood friend.

I tried talking to other couples, or at least the parts of them I knew, but after a while they'd start to get Lucas-and-Carly on me and I felt like the biggest third wheel in the world.

Apparently, Freddie had tried to do the same. I looked up to see him walk away from the kissing Gibby and Tasha and sit down in the seat next to me in the kitchen.

After it had been awkwardly quiet for a while, I asked, "So why'd you come? Don't you have something else to do?"

"Go out with my mom?" He scoffed. "Yeah, no thanks."

I raised my eyebrows. "On Valentine's Day?"

"A day of love, it doesn't specify what kind, at least to my mom. She uses it as a day to show me she loves me, and it can be embarrassing, obviously. The only way I could get out of it was to say I had other plans and I promised to show up. At least here there's health-free food and good music."

I shrugged in agreement, then looked the other direction again.

_Fine._

It was like that for a few more minutes, quiet, except for the sounds from the games on our phones, when Lucas came up to me.

"Sam…can I talk to you?" He asked, seemingly nervous. I started getting worried.

What was he nervous about?

"Yeah, sure." We moved past the small crowd of people in the living room area, and while we passed, I couldn't help but look through the people for Carly: but when I saw her, she was making her way to the kitchen, seeming fine, which made me more curious about what he wanted to talk to me about.

We got up to the studio and he closed the door behind us. Sighing as he turned to face me.

"I'm all ears, what's up?"

He gave me a very serious look that made me feel a little uncomfortable. After moments of silence, my curiosity started getting impatient.

"Well…" I urged him on.

He took a deep breath. "Sam…" He started slowly, "I think…I think I've been with the wrong person since I've moved here."

My jaw dropped. Before I could gather something to say, he continued.

"I don't want to hurt Carly, but I think I'm going to have to break up with…"

"What? What do you mean?" I asked, being able to speak again. "You and Carly are like…what?"

When he was quiet, I felt my heart speed up a little.

"No, no, no, no, no, you do not, you CAN NOT like another girl." It came out almost begging. "You'll crush her." I told him, in shock, waiting and hoping for him to say that I had heard the whole thing wrong and got the wrong idea.

But he didn't.

"I think…I don't know, I just saw you sitting at that table in the kitchen, and you just looked so…beautiful." He looked on at me, like I was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

My eyes widened when I finally figured out what was going on here.

"Me? ME?" I asked incredulous and confused. When he kept looking at me like that, I realized he was dead serious.

"Go talk to Carly, you had too much punch or something." I said, letting out a slightly nervous chuckle, and he pulled me back by the hand, his eyes pleading me to stay.

"Sam, let me explain-"

"No." I said sternly. "Let. Me Go." He sighed, and no sooner had he released my hand had Carly come in.

"Lucas, can I talk to you?" She asked him, and I think she was so focused on talking to him that she didn't notice me because she jumped a little when I answered for him.

"Yes, he can."

I moved quickly downstairs and went to go find Freddie. I needed to talk to him about this because I didn't know what to do or how to handle this.

It was so unlike guys to pick me over Carly. Just ask Freddie.

I found him still at the kitchen table where I'd left him.

"Freddie, I need to talk to you." I said, going up to where he was now standing.

"I need to talk to you too." He replied, looking up at me with the same wide eyes I was sure I had. Before I could say anything, he continued. "Carly just said she liked me."

I stiffened, and my chest started tightening to the point where I could feel every beat of my heart.

"Oh." I said, my stomach feeling like it had dropped. "So, are you and Carly gonna…like..." I shook my head, remembering Lucas. "Wait. Lucas just said he liked me."

He stiffened now, probably because he realized how strange this was.

"We have to go talk to them." I told him, and I started making our way to the stairs, Freddie trailing behind me.

We had only gotten about a foot into the living room when we heard Wendy talking to Gibby beside us.

"So, Gibby," She said, twisting a strand of her hair. "We haven't talked much since last year. I miss hanging out, you know?"

Gibby was shaking his head. "I know what you're doing…I'm not interested."

"I know, I know, because of Tasha…"

"No." He interrupted her, his voice firm. "Because of Carly."

I started looking around the room and noticed all the couples split up, everyone so obviously flirting with someone other than who they had come with.

Then, I looked at Freddie, who had stopped in his tracks as well. He was giving me the same questioning look back.

What the hell was going on?

**OK, well I'm going to have to end this chapter here! It was kind of difficult for me to write mainly because I wasn't sure how to really start Cupid's antics and how to have Sam and Freddie first notice them.**

**Review, pretty pretty please, and I hope you guys are still enjoying the story!**

**Love always, **

**Zazeendot :)**


End file.
